The Kid's Bedroll
'' '' "Zulf. Very soon the Kid's gonna have to face that man again. For the last time." The Kid's Bedroll is a memento that leads to Who Knows Where. This level reveals Zulf's past over 20 waves of Ura enemies. Unlocked after the penultimate Level. Gameplay The player can earn up to 1000 XP and 500 Fragments. There is an additional reward of 500 XP and 250 Fragments for successfully clearing the level. This is discounting any XP/Fragment boost(s) from invoked Gods. Enemies *Rattle-Tails *Stinkeye Nests *Security Turrets *The Ura Recommended Weapons *Flame Bellows *Calamity Cannon Transcript "They met on the worst day of Zulf's life. There in the Hangin' Gardens, he aimed to throw it all away. "It wasn't the first time Zulf had nothin' to lose. He was born to a simple Ura couple, who didn't last long before plague took 'em. He grew up hungry in the tunnels of the Tazal Terminals, so he took t' stealin' from a Caelondian missionary livin' there. He once got sloppy with his thievin' hands. The missionary caught him, but didn't rat him out. Instead he offered to take him in. That missionary raised Zulf like a gentleman. Like his own son. Taught him theology, history, and mercy. 'When the missionary passed away, Zulf promised to continue his work; to bring about lasting peace between the Ura and Caelondia. Zulf started teachin' the missionary's wisdom to any Ura that would listen. And listen they did. He advocated tolerance, and argued the Ura should atone for the War. He believed the City had much to teach his people. However Zulf felt he could only do so much in the Tazal Terminals. He needed Caelondia to know the Ura had changed. He decided to do what the missionary had done many years before. He left the city of his youth, to pray for a savage land. The journey was hard, but he knew how to fend for himself. And then at last...Zulf saw the Ripplin' Walls on the horizon. He endeared himself to City folks straight away, and in turn he fell in love with the City and its people. One, in particular. This young lady was fascinated by the Ura, but she never met anyone like Zulf. She told him she knew all of the City's best kept secrets. The Hanging Gardens was their favorite spot. It was there Zulf clasped her hands and proposed in proper Caelondian style. He celebrated with his friends long into the night. Joy and revelry like he'd never seen. Too bad he couldn't remember it all. He woke up alone underground, inside the Ura-Caelondia War memorial, built like an Ura den. But somethin' was wrong. He emerged from that hole in the ground, into a wakin' nightmare. Everything that wasn't gone was twisted upside down. The world was frozen, air thick with ash. What few faces he saw on the street stared back at him with gray and vacant eyes. He found his wife-to-be asleep in her home. But when he reached out to her, she joined with all the ashes in the sky. And so Zulf returned to where he proposed in the Hanging Gardens. And there he stood, as if the gods would answer him." ru:Спальный мешок Category:Mementos Category:Locations